MY LOVE STORY
by narang97
Summary: oneshootCHANBAEK/GS. kisah cinta antara dua sahabat yang saling melengkapi. bad summary. gaje.


**MY LOVE STORY**

 **Main cast:**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **DO KYUNGSOO**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **Semua cask milik Tuhan yang maha Esa, orang tua dan agensi mereka**

 **Cerita murni dari pemikiran author sendiri**

 **Don't Like Don't read**

Mungkin banyak yang bilang bahwa cinta itu hanya bisa menykiti dan membuat luka yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Seperti halnya dengan seorang wanita berparas cantik dan manis sedang duduk di bangku taman yang mulai tampak sepi. Bukan tanpa alasan dia disana. Dia sedang menangis sambil memandang sebuah undangan pernikahan yang bertuliskan "SEHUN dan LUHAN. Baekhyun adalah wanita itu.

KRING….. KRINGG…. KRIING

Suara alarm pagi yang memekakkan telinga baekhyun. Mau tak mau dia harus bangun karena ada kuliah pagi. Setelah bangun dan mandi dia lantas berangkattanpa sarapan, karena dia piker lebih baik sarapan di kantin kampus saja.

Sesampainya di kampus, dia dikejutkan oleh suara yang tak asing lagi. "Baekhyun-ah…! Sontak dia menoleh karena namanya diteriakkan dan memenuhi koridor kampus. Karena saat itu masih pagi sekali dan masih sepi tentu saja.

"yak ! Kyungsoo.. bisakah kau tidah berteriak-teriak. Kau mau membuatku tuli eohh !" jujur baekhyun. "Maafkan aku.. ehh … kenapa dengan matamu ? kau habis menangis lagi ? sudahlah lupakan dia, bahkan dia tidak memikirkan keadaan mu sekarang. Carilah pengganti Sehun. Mungkin itu bisa melupakan dia. Hmmm kau tau tidak ? aku dengar-dengar kemarin ada murid pindahan dari Amerika." Tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, Baekhyun langsung pergi karena sedari tadi perutnya bernyanyi dengan nada yang tak jelas. "Yakk ! Baekhyun tunggu aku !" teriak Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Dikantin sekolah Baekhyun menyantap sarapan paginya yang mulai tampak ramai dan tak lupa dengan satu kotak susu strawberry yang siap menemani sarapan paginya. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. "hmmm… Kyungsoo-ya siapa murid baru yang kau ceritakan tadi ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut karena jarang sekali Baekhun akan kepo begini. Mungkin ini effek dari patah hati. Mungkin.

"Dia Chanyeol. Park chanyeol mahasiswa jurusan seni. Mmm ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol sekarang dia berada tepat di seberang sana." Kyungsoo menunjuk pemuda tinggi diseberang meja mereka. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo dan tanpa aba-aba pemuda yang di tunjuk Kyungsoo juga menoleh padanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

 **Chanyeol pov**

Sedang asiknya dia berbincang dengan teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya sehari kemarin, dia mendengar dua wanita yang sedang membicarakan dia. Bagaimana dia bisa tau ? karena raut wajah khas perempuan yang suka bergosip. Ahh lupakan. Karena sedari tadi mereka berdua sedang mengamatiku diam-diam. Aku menoleh dan melihan wanita berparas manis nan cantik itu juga menoleh padaku. Siapa dia? Cantik. .. degg. Kenapa jantung ku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

 **Chanyeol pov end**

Lalu Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, sontak menimbulkan teriakan iri dari gadis-gadis penggemar Park Chanyeol.

"mmm.. permisi, apakah ada yang aneh denganku sampai-sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Baeykhun sadar dari lamunannya karena suara bassyang masuk ke pendengarannya.

"eoh". "ah.. maafkan aku". Baekhyun salah tingkah namun hanya di sambut dengan senyuman oleh orang yang bersangkutan. "aku hanya merasa asing denganmu, karena.. aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya".

"ahh .. aku Park Chanyeol mahasiswa baru disini, dan kau ?".

"aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dan kenalkan ini sahabatku kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo".

"salam kenal Byun Baekhyun-ssi, Do Kungsoo-ssi . Aku berharap kita bisa akrab". Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Beberapa bulan setelah perkenalan mereka, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berbagi earphone dan mendengarkan lagu dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak di taman belakang kampus mereka. Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya nya ragu-ragu.

"yak Park Chanyeol tanyalah kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Seperti kita baru kenal saja"

"baiklah.. apa kau sudah punya .. mm…. "

"punya apa Chanyeol-ah ? potong Baekhyun

"PACAR" tanyanya tanpa ragu.

"belum .. aku belum menemukan yang tepat untukku" jawabnya tanpa merasa canggung. "tapi untuk saat ini ada seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan cepat dan aku selalu nyaman berada disisinya". Tambah Baekhyun.

"kalau boleh tau siapa orangnya? Kau tau kan kita sudah berteman cukup lama, mungkin aku bisa menilai apa dia cocok dengan mu atau tidak. Hehehe".

'dasar tidak peka' itulah suara batin Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu disana da mengirimnya ke nomor yang di tuju.

Drrt …. Drrt … drrt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar menunjukkanadanya pesn masuk.

 **From : sweety Baek**

KAU ORANGNYA PARK CHANYEOL-SSI. Kau orang yang selalu membuatku nyaman berada di samping mu. Kau juga orang membuat jantungku berdegup tak tentu. Namun aku takut untuk mengakuinya.

Senyumpun terukir diwajah Chanyeol. Namun dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun duduk namun, tiba-tiba chanyeol terkejut karean Baekyhun sudah tidak ada disana.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun yang sedang bersadau gurau dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Baek bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chan, tentu?" ada apa dengan nya biasanya kalau dia ingin bicara dia langsung bicara kenapa sekarang seperti dia membutuhkan ijinku untuk berbicara.

"Baek tentang pesan itu…." Chanyeol menggantungkan kata-katanya. "apa itu benar Baek? Beri aku alasan agar aku percaya dengan apa yang kau tulis dalam pesan itu?"

"ohh pesan yang waktu itu. Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"aku masih memikirkannya bahkan aku masih menyimpannya sampai saat ini. Aku seperti orang bodoh saat ini, karena setiap hari aku hanya membaca secara berulang-ulang pesan yang waktu itu kau kirim." Jujur Chanyeol. Karena semenjak dia mendapat pesan itu kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, dia tidak bisa tidur bahkan dia semakin jarang bertemu dengan baekhyun.

"kau memang bodoh Park Chanyeol" tegas Baekhyun.

"ehh.. maksudmu Baek?"

"astaga Chan kau itu tampan namun saying kau itu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau belum mengerti tentang pesan yang begitu jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Bahkan waktu aku menulis itu aku malu hingga akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan mu waktu itu karena saking malunya".

Namun chanyeol masih setia dengan wajah bengong sekaligus wajah bodohnya. Tak ingin menbuang kesempatan ini, akhirnya Baekhyun mengucapkan kata yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terkejut.

"SARANGHAE PARK CHANYEOL". Chanyeol melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Chan … kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku ?" Tanya Baekhyun karena melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkan. Merasa bersalah Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pip dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Nado saranghae Baek. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini tapi aku takut. Tapi aku sekarang lega sekaligus bahagia karena bisa menggenggam dan memelukmu seperti ini".

Tanpa mereka, sadari dua sejoli sedang melihat adegan mesra yang menjadi tontonan gratis untuk pengunjung taman saat ini.

"Yakk.. kalian berdua bisakah tidak berpelukan di depan ku? Aku jadi iri". Teriak Kyungsoo

"Kyungie tenang saja aku selalu ada untukmu." Goda jongin .

Mereka pun tertawa bersama diiringi dengan jitakan Kyungsoo di kepala Jongin.

 **END**

 **Hallo semuanya ! aku masih baru di sini jadi kalo ada saran dan kritik bisa pm aja. Dan semoga bis** **a akrab sama cingudeul semua** **/senyum lebar. Terima kasih yg udah nyempetin baca ff yang kagak jelas ini. Mohon bantuannya. RNR**


End file.
